


You hate me, don’t you?

by HeyItsMeImJustKindaHere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cussing, Dark Sides, Father Figure, Gen, Regret, Running Away, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is a bit not good, Yelling, angry Virgil, deceit is insecure and hurting, deceit is the mom/dad of the dark sides, mention of broken bone, mention of other dark sides, slight blood, son - Freeform, they aren’t shown but it’s implied they exist, trigger warning, ts dark sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeImJustKindaHere/pseuds/HeyItsMeImJustKindaHere
Summary: Deceit won’t tell Virgil his name, and for Virgil, it’s the last straw.





	You hate me, don’t you?

“Virgil just listen-“  
“SHUT UP!! Just shut up!!!”  
“Virgil please just let me-“  
“NO!! I’m DONE!” Virgil yelled, venom dripping from his voice as he glared daggers at the snake faced man. “I’m done! I’m done with this house! I’m done with the secrets!” Virgil drew closer to the lying side with every word. “I’m done with the mistrust! I’m done with the bullshit! And MOST OF ALL!!” Virgil growled as he got in deceits face, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. “I’m done with YOU!” Deceit felt an ice cold wash over his body as his eyes widened at the other sides words. 

Virgil wasn’t done yet. 

“I hate how you lie!!” Virgil proceeded to roughly slam Deceit into the wall, drawing a soft cry from the shorter man. But he didn’t fight back. “You lie all the time!! I done even know what’s real with you!!!” Virgil slammed him against the wall again, harder this time, but deceit still didn’t fight back. 

“You are never honest with us!!” Slam! “Never with Me!” Slam! “I can’t stand it!” Slam! Slam! Slam! “You’re always hiding something! I don’t care if it’s “to protect us” or “for the greater good”! It’s bullshit!! You’re suppose to trust us!!” Virgil gripped tighter onto deceit, glaring harder onto his shirt. “But I guess you’ve never been very good at that huh.” Virgil growled, and deceit actually flinched. 

“Virgil you know I can’t-“  
“BULLSHIT!”  
Virgil slammed him against the wall again, another cry falling from deceits lips.  
“You know all of our names!! All of ours!!”  
Slam!  
“Do you just not trust us!? Is that it?! I’ve always been there for you!! I’ve never given you a reason to doubt me! I trusted you with MY name! What makes you so much better than us?!?”  
Slam!!  
Panting hard, Virgil finally dropped Deceit and took a step back. Watching as the deceitful side slid down the wall and roughly hit the floor. 

Deceit was hurting bad. He was sure at least three of his ribs had been broken and he could feel a trail of blood start to run down his lip and chin. But the hurt in his back was nothing compared to the hurt in his heart. Did Virgil really think so little of him? Deceit had expected him to be angry when he once again refused to give his name, but this? He hadn’t realized he was so angry with him to go as far as physically hurting him. Deceits eyes painfully burned with unshed tears as he hunched over and blankly started at the carpeted floor. Watching as the blood from his lip dripped down and stained the ground. 

As he continued to take deep, heavy breaths, Virgil started to calm down. His anger all but abandoning his as he looked over the other side. Virgil watched as he slid down the wall and to the floor, taking note of the dent he had left behind deceit, and hunched over breathing relatively hard. Virgil frowned, he hadn’t meant to be that rough, he just wanted to get his point across, not hurt one of his closest friends. He opened his mouth to try and apologize but was cut off by deceits strained and pain filled voice. 

“You hate me, don’t you?”

Deceit had said it as more of a statement than a question. Slowly he looked up, making eye contact with the shocked side. He didn’t expect Virgil to answer. In fact, he knew he wouldn’t. He kept eye contact with Virgil for a solid 30 seconds before he let his head drop back down. He was tired. He was hurt. Physically and emotionally. And he knew what Virgil was going to do. And nothing he could say would change that. 

Virgil wanted to say something. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t make the words come out, especially not with the look deceit had given him. His facial features were flat, his eyes numb but still screaming with hurt and sadness. The line of red that dripped from his lip and onto his chin. No. No matter how much he wanted to. He couldn’t speak. He felt anxiety start to rise in his chest as his fight or flight reflexes kicked into gear. His brain had decided on flight and he had to get out. 

Quickly backing away from the injured man, Virgil took off full speed towards the front door. What had he done? He had lashed out at his family. The one who had taken him in and given him a home, given him a family. He had just beaten him. And for what? For not sharing his name? “Stupid...” Virgil thought to himself as he ran out of the house. “So fucking stupid.” But he couldn’t go back now. He had ruined it. He had betrayed his family. Attacked the one he trusted the most just because he couldn’t tell him his name. 

As soon as Deceit heard the front door slam shut, who knew Virgil was gone. And he knew he wasn’t coming back. He didn’t bother getting up. What was the point? Soon one of the other dark sides would get home and see him on the floor. Then he’d have to explain what had happened. He’d have to tell them how he’d messed up, how Virgil, his son, his child, had left and wasn’t coming back. 

He wasn’t coming back...

He wasn’t coming back...

He wasn’t coming back.......

The though bounced around his head for a solid minute before in finally sunk in. His baby was never coming back and it was all his fault. Just because he couldn’t bring himself to share his name. The realization turned Deceit into a sobbing mess. Loud violent sobs ripped from his throat as he cried, tears running rivers down his face. His shoulders shook as he cried, sending wave upon wave of pain up his back, but he couldn’t care less if he tried. Virgil was gone. And he wasn’t coming back. 

“I’m so sorry....You really do hate me.....”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out okay! I’m still relatively new to writing fanfics and, writing in general! Thank you so much for reading, and till next time!


End file.
